Prophecy II, The
| directed by = Greg Spence | written by = Matt Greenberg; Greg Spence | produced by = Gregory Widen; Robert Little; W.K. Border; Joel Soisson; Denise Leong; Matt Greenberg | music by = David Williams | cinematography = Richard Clabaugh | edited by = Christopher Cibelli; Ivan Ladizinsky | distributed by = Dimension Films Neo Motion Pictures Overseas FilmGroup | release date(s) = January 20th, 1998 | mpaa rating = | running time = 87 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Prophecy, The | followed by = Prophecy 3: The Ascent }} The Prophecy II is an American feature film of the supernatural thriller genre. It deals with the subject of angels and demons. It is the second installment in the ''Prophecy'' film series and follows the 1995 film The Prophecy. The film was directed by Greg Spence with a script written by Spence and Matt Greenberg. It was produced by Dimension Films and released theatrically on January 20th, 1998. The film stars Christopher Walken reprising the role of the archangel Gabriel from the first film. Plot Cast Appearances * Danyael * Danyael, Jr. * Father William * Gabriel * Hagil * Izzy * Jamie * Joseph * Julian * Kathy Kimball * Kreibel * Lucifer * Martin * Michael * Nana * Rafayel * Samayel * Thomas Daggett * Valerie Rosales * Waltrip * Corpse * Angels * Demons * Humans * Coroner * Detective * Monk * Nurse * Orderly * Paramedic * Police officer * Female topless nudity * Male rear nudity * Mild profanity * Autopsy * Eunich * Burn victims * Church * Falling from a great height * Gunshot victim * Heart ripped out * Hospital * Impalement * Monastery * Morgue * Pregnancy * Resurrection * Suicide Notes * The Prophecy II was re-released on DVD by Touchstone Pictures on September 22nd, 1999. DVD Verdict; The Prophecy II review. * Screenwriter and associate producer Matt Greenberg is credited as Matthew Greenberg in this film. * Actor James Krieg is credited as James V. Krieg in this film. * Actor David Kavin is credited as Donald Kavin in this film. * There are a total of thirty-two credited cast members in this film. There are a total of twenty named characters in this film. * Gabriel and Thomas Daggett are the only characters from this film who also appeared in The Prophecy. In this movie, Thomas Daggett is played by Bruce Abbott whereas in the first film, he was played by Elias Koteas. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "He's back... and very angry!" * This is Greg Spence's second horror film as a director and a co-writer. He also directed Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering, which was also produced by Dimension Films. * Matt Greenberg is also known for writing the script to Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later. Recommendations External Links * * The Prophecy II at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:Dimension Films Category:Neo Motion Pictures Category:Overseas FilmGroup Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Direct-to-video films Category:1990s/Films Category:1998/Films Category:January, 1998/Films Category:P/Films